A variety of antibiotic oxazolidinone compounds are known in the art. For example, please see the following:
WO 95/07271, published Mar. 16, 1995, "Substituted Oxazine and Thiazine Oxazolidinones Antimicrobials"; WO96/15130, published May 23, 1996, "Bicyclic Oxazine and Thiazine Oxazolidinone Antibacterials"; WO96/13502, published May 9, 1996, "Phenyloxazolidinone Antimicrobials"; WO 93/23384, published Nov. 25, 1993, "Oxazolidinone Antimicrobials Containing Substituted Diazine Moieties"; WO 90/02744, published Mar. 22, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,510; U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,565; U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,403; "5'-Indolinyl-5.beta.-Amidomethyloxazolidin-2-ones"; WO 95/25106, published Sep. 21, 1995, "Oxazolidinone Derivatives and Pharmaceutical Compositions Containing Them"; WO 93/09103, published May 13, 1993, "Substituted Aryl and Heteroaryl-Phenyloxazolidinones"; WO 95/14684, published Jun. 1, 1995, "Esters of Substituted Hydroxyacetyl-Piperazine Phenyl Oxazolidinones"; PCT/US96/05202, filed Apr. 18, 1996, "Spirocyclic and Bicyclic Diazinyl and Carbazinyl Oxazolidinones"; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,231,188 and 5,247,090, "Tricyclic [6,6,5]-Fused Oxazolidinone Antibacterial Agents;" WO 96/23788, published Aug. 8, 1996, "Hetero-Aromatic Ring Substituted Phenyloxazolidinone Antimicrobials;" and WO 94/13649, published Jun. 23, 1994, "Tropone-Substituted Phenyloxazolidinone Antibacterial Agents."
Nowhere do these patents, applications or publications teach or suggest N-oxide oxazolidinone compounds.